


The Hellfire of the Judge Vlastomil and Samuel's Heaven's light

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Claude Frollo is a good guy in this one, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Hallucinations, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Music, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Music, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: The unintentional love spell which Portia bought has terrible consequences for all of Vesuvia. Especially since the wrong person drank it and Vlastomil tends to get obsessive about insects and worms. So the fallout will be bound to be full of danger and unexpected twists for everyone.
Relationships: Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana)
Kudos: 2





	The Hellfire of the Judge Vlastomil and Samuel's Heaven's light

Asra raised an eyebrow at what Portia had said in his shop. "You want to impress Samuel, after what happened at the carnival. I'm not sure if Vlastomil would want that. He's been acting funny lately." She quickly gulped before asking something about the instructions for something that would prove dangerous. 

"Well I bought a love potion at the Red Market, but Asra, you said only one dose right? Because I think I lost it." Asra groaned at realising that anyone could drink it and stated. "Well we should find whoever picked it up, because overdoses of love potion never end well for anyone." 

Meanwhile back in the Temple district's Basilica, Samuel Muleto Vurmes looked at the many scenes of happy couples walking outside his lonely home and hummed a little song upon realising he actually loved Portia, maybe she could love him despite his facial deformities and health issues with his spine. _"So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night. They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looked like heaven's light."_

__

He looked away from the bell-tower window and sung the second verse as his own familiar Victor flew onto his left shoulder, while he looked at the wooden black and green miniature of himself , disgured face, spine and all the other warts.. _" I knew I'd never know. That warm and loving glow. Though I might wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for Heaven's light. "_

_The third and final verse came as he began to create two figures, one of Portia and one of the Apprentice, Esmeralda and placed them near his own. "But suddenly today two angels smiled on me, and one kissed my cheek without a trace of fright."_

__

_The peel of church bells was joyous and deafening, but Samuel endured it to bask in his happiness. While the moment of happiness was fleeting, Samuel knew he would cherish it even more than priceless gold, or fine jewellery._

__

__

__

#####  Vlastomil's Point of View

__

__

The bubble of the pink drink was odd to Praetor Vlastomil, while he was in the pit of boredom on his own in the dining room and thinking about his worms along with his surrogate son. To be honest he didn't really know how to blend in with people properly and he was still waiting for Lucio to get his debt paid to the Devil Arcana.

But he was really thirsty and his throat was dry. Then suddenly somehow, the Consul Valerius burst into the dining room and stated " Praetor, don't drink that champagne. It's a love potion! i checked the label to prove it!"

__

__

__

"Sorry couldn't quite catch that, I'm a bit deaf in one ear Consul Valerius .This isn't rose champagne or wine, but I hope you are just joking. Something about a nole votion?" Vlastomil mumbled as he continued sipping the love potion as Countess Nadia suddenly came through the back door. Suddenly he tuned out the dull droning of the Consul, upon realising the gaze of the goddess in the room. "Excuse me please Consul. Praetor Vlastomir, do you want to raise a point and can you please stop staring at my chest and face. Someone would think you were being possessed." 

__

Oh, she was growing annoyed at him, maybe he shouldn't have drank that. "Ah, I'm sorry Countess. Maybe we should try to be careful with ensuring the ditches are properly dug, though I'm not an expert on that subject." 

__

__

__

Later that evening Vlastomil walked past the church in the Temple District as Father Claude Frollo, the new Deacon looked concerned and walked over upon seeing him wince at the unwanted reminder of his true form's limitations, including a ban on holy places and also a hazy mirage of Nadia beckoning him to kiss her in public. "Monsieur Vlastomil, are you alright? You seem to be in great pain." A brief giggle came from his throat as the vision of the Countess running towards his estate faded away. "I will live. But can you cure the pains of love Deacon?" "No, but may Heaven grace your path home Praetor."

__

As he locked the door, a brief wave of passion made him wince again , but here in his personal sanctuary of the verminarium the embarrassment which would amuse the peasants had been lessened and he muttered angrily to his worms. "Someone must be to blame for for this my little wriggling worms. When I find out who it is, I think i'll put them on trial." He could tell his little worms were telling him every little thing that had happened during the day and his pupils began to dilute rapidly, upon realising someone in the palace had bought the love potion which had enthralled him. 

__

As he walked up towards the fireplace in his judge robes, he began to try and reassure himself that he was right, but as his pupils turned pink at the roaring fire, he realised it wasn't the case with a calm lilt as he heard the sound of church bells and monks chanting. _"Beauta Maria, you know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue I am justly proud. Beauta Maria, you know I'm so much purer than. The common, vulgar ,weak ,licentious crowd." ___

__

__

__


End file.
